monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
War Wizard
War Wizard is a 1941 Willys ProMod driven by RJ Turner. War Wizard is best known for its wild body and paint schemes, most of them constantly changing. War Wizard is also known for it attempts for the speed record. History * 2003 - War Wizard debuts. * 2004 - War Wizard takes part in its first televised race in Montreal, Quebec. * 2005 - War Wizard sets the speed record for a monster truck. * 2006 - A hard landing in Atlanta destroys the original War Wizard chassis, and it is run on the old Little Tiger chassis (at this point renamed Total Chaos) for the rest of the first quarter. * 2007 - War Wizard runs the original chassis and original body for January, before A new chassis and scheme debuts for War Wizard later in the season. * 2009 - War Wizard competes in Monster Jam World Finals 10. * 2011 - Steve Koehler drives the truck for one show in Jacksonville. * 2013 - War Wizard celebrate its 10th Anniversary and runs yet another new paint scheme. * 2015 - War Wizard takes part of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Darrin Goin driving, scoring no points. * 2016 - War Wizard competes in the second Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Shane Phreed driving the truck also scoring no points. * 2017 - The truck competes in the Fox Sports East Series with Shane Phreed once again driving. Steve Koehler drives the truck in Evansville Indiana for a weekend. RJ Turner starts driving during the summer. * 2018 - A new design debuts. RJ takes driving duties full time. The team also takes a hiatus from Monster Jam, likely to allow RJ to focus on speedway and smaller arena shows. * 2019 - Another new paint scheme debuts, including a white chassis. The team still doesn't return to Monster Jam, likely due to scheduling conflicts. * 2020 - Another new paint scheme debuts. 2006 Bad Luck Season 2006 was a strangely unlucky year for War Wizard. In Atlanta, War Wizard would suffer two separate transmission failures, requiring the full removal and replacement twice. Then in freestyle, the first hit was angled at such a way, that when the truck landed, it ripped off nearly every shock, and destroyed the chassis, putting it out of commission for the rest of the season. The team was able to buy the "Little Tiger" chassis (actually Total Chaos chassis), and would use it for the rest of the year. On the way to Tampa, the teams rig nearly ran out of oil, and even popped one of the tires. At Tampa, TG Short could not compete in Spellcaster due to a back injury, so Deric Evans stepped in to drive for Spellcaster, and when War Wizard (the body now sectioned and taped together on the Little Tiger chassis) came out to qualify, the first car stack he went over popped his rear right tire, causing him to not be able to compete for the rest of the show. At the next show, a small arena show, the truck's throttle stuck during a donut, and it drove into a wall. 2017 Team Transformation As the team turned around after that season of "bad luck", in 2017, the team brought on a new, young fresh driver as well as new management on board. The combination, according to the team, "has never been done nor heard of before in the monster truck industry". With a long history in motor-sports the team "came out on fire". RJ Turner, 25 years old originally from Central Florida, came from a mud racing background. At a young age RJ started out racing in a class known as “Daily Driver” and as the years went by he was noticed by other truck owners for his ability to drive. Getting chances that many wanted RJ was able to compete in and win several different points championships in different classes including the now popular mega trucks. After a small break from racing in Florida, RJ got a chance to get in the driver seat of the War Wizard. After a few hits the team knew they found the driver they wanted to represent the name in years to come. From June of 2017 to present, RJ has piloted War Wizard through 48 events gaining 27 freestyle wins, 27 wheelie competition wins, 7 donut wins & 4 racing wins, along with “2018 Rookie of the Year” on the Monster Spectacular Canadian tour. Along with the driver change, the management changed as well. The new young driver’s mother stepped in to over see the day to day needs of the team as well as being the crew chief for her son. With over 25 years of motor-sports promotions, racing & a mechanical background, it was very clear to the team owner that he needed to hire Allison Turner and have a never done before mother as the crew chief and son as the driver monster truck team.    World Finals Appearances * 2009 (Competition) * 2019 (Display) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * The trucks body style was modeled after a 1941 ProMod Willys. However, at shows, it was playfully refered to as a "2041 Willys". * In 2006, a teammate truck debuted, known as Spellcaster, driven by TG Short. However, the truck only appeared in three events, at Pontiac, Atlanta, and Tampa, and it never freestyled. TG would injure his back, and retire from driving. The original team would later sell the truck, becoming the second Sin City Crusher. * Since somewhere around late November 2018, the team have been members of this wiki, thus why the owner is mentioned as private. * Trey Myers hosts the team's "War Wizard Wednesday" YouTube videos Gallery IMG_20171205_215950_450.jpg|2017 Appalachian Fair|link=https://www.instagram.com/warwizardracing/ IMG_20171205_220133_831.jpg|2017 Appalachian Fair|link=https://www.instagram.com/warwizardracing/ IMG_20171205_220619_578.jpg|2017 Appalachian Fair RJ's 1st roller over|link=https://www.instagram.com/warwizardracing/ cartwheel.jpeg|Aug. 2017 Buck Motorsports|link=https://www.instagram.com/warwizardracing/ File:17 THE BUCK MOTORSPORTS PARK IMG_20180423_081655_644.jpg|Aftermath of the cartwheel at The Buck|link=https://www.instagram.com/warwizardracing/ File:War Wizard Wednesday File:War Wizard Wednesday Week 2 Wrwz1204a.jpg|Original War Wizard Screenshot_2018-10-26-22-06-16.png 14589789 1143170202430349 2287066475188015151 o.jpg|Circa 2004-2005 14589855 1143170145763688 1903361921789420024 o.jpg|Ditto WARWIZARddddD.jpg|Ditto Unasdaasdasdnamed.png Screenshot_2018-11-25-11-55-18.png Screenshot_2018-11-25-11-55-13.png Img 7013.jpg|War Wizard after it's hard landing/crash in Pontiac 2006 War Wizard-X3.jpg|War Wizard before the truck-retiring landing IMG 2112.PNG|A destroyed War Wizard in Atlanta. This is why the team used Total Chaos for the rest of the year. Screenshot_2018-04-26-23-15-26.png Tampa 063.jpg|War Wizard 2006, temporarily on the Total Chaos (Former Little Tiger) chassis. Notice the tape, used to connect the body, as it had to be cut to fit the new chassis. WarWizard03.jpg|Popping the tire in the qualifying round of Tampa Wrwiz206a.jpg|Throttle sticking during donuts WarWizard01.jpg|War Wizard on the Total Chaos chassis. Screenshot_20190320-173546.jpg|War Wizard on the old chassis in 2007 Screenshot_20190320-173625.jpg|Ditto 031.jpg|War Wizard 2007-2010 265.jpg|Live Nation War Wizard 264.jpg|Ditto 73b18c5c-67e8-45ed-a757-c18774a4aee5.jpg|War Wizard 2011 Bbda54a8-40db-4dec-b49d-de4b0cf47e44.jpg|War Wizard 2012 18449570 1380383462042354 3203757533260193188 o.jpg 0lolololo18.jpg|late 2012 Lolololo056.jpg|Ditto Screenshot 20190321-151200.jpg 886515 296444443816579 1153072627 o.jpg 3164d7d4-15c5-4766-ab4d-bc0295b9c4ff.jpg|War Wizard in 2013 20cbd3fd-a1d8-40d8-b4ab-9704f2077c28.jpg|War Wizard 2013 6c609adb-f803-4ec0-93e5-69db77ff3f2b.jpg|ditto 12509911 946679565412748 4485457554202834619 n.jpg|Circa 2014-2017 696532010b0b703ac7cde1758b3b3597.jpg 12800317 979623142118390 1604942757946662675 n.jpg 13319789 972608256192501 6931062233886786041 n.jpg 14682059 1157942924286410 3614324410578773597 o.jpg 19105733_1406620456085321_251013537892309963_n.jpg 19511254_1429530863794280_9183641117603008672_n.jpg 32191466_1732160723531291_4334385410626027520_n.jpg|Circa 2017 Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|Alternate body run in 2018 53836679_10219473041765955_4133015611255029760_o.jpg|circa 2019 image:56749182_2406512966046888_5864089608538554368_o.jpg|Ditto 2012 0324fort-wayne amp-show0007.jpg|1st War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 1504184 695611007136966 553811467 o.jpg|2nd War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 10920907_523385801134339_3411459736504728217_n.jpg|War Wizard ATV 2005 03-War Wizard.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy 2009 13-War Wizard.jpg|2009 Hot Wheels toy 51qVtfp1blL._AC_.jpg|2012 Hot Wheels toy warwizardrender.jpg|War Wizard's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Category:Trucks Category:War Wizard Monster Truck Category:European Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2003 Category:American Trucks Category:Willys Trucks Category:Front Engine trucks